<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dislocated by A_Weak_Raven_Child</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802504">Dislocated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Weak_Raven_Child/pseuds/A_Weak_Raven_Child'>A_Weak_Raven_Child</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abstract, Darkness, F/F, Nonsense, Strange Love, Strange city, Weird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Weak_Raven_Child/pseuds/A_Weak_Raven_Child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character &amp; Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dislocated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I saw myself in the floodlights, in the street lanterns, an endless row of yellow emissions<br/>I am where the clarity drives away the unknown darkness, those enemies<br/>I am from the radiance in which the absurdities disappear and I relax in the radiance that the built beauty of this city gives me.<br/>I still walk these streets of warm mists believing that innocence walks with me.</p><p>...</p><p>I am one with the asphalt of the ground.<br/>With the dew that covers it, with the humidity of the stone plates.<br/>I feel myself drip off with the drops that are carried by the soles of men and sandals of the ladies.<br/>I delicately drag my feet through these veiled streets.</p><p>...</p><p>I join in the cooing of the insects that swarm near the puddles and sing with the voices that tell me their routine.<br/>I know that these are the paths of my space, everything I need, everything that does not leave me in nostalgia.<br/>Here I hear them, I notice them moving, each one of them is an inherent element of this canvas.</p><p>...</p><p>I contemplate this solace rite of my city, it is recognized when it murmurs and shouts, when the harmonies are tense and out of tune. When the lives that cry and die are counted, when the births that continue the cycle are celebrated.<br/>When on stage the strings of the puppets are tied, frightened and shaken, vibrant and joyful they play their role.</p><p>...</p><p>The end of the day comes with a powerful feeling, something ignored, attraction, something that seduces, a disturbance that I anticipated.<br/>An unplanned night that upsets everything in me, the gloomy arrival of darkness dwarfs everything that radiates.<br/>Wondering when to act, when to go<br/>I can come, I can leave what I love, the animosity of routine.<br/>"Nobody waits for you at home, nobody will receive you in a home"<br/>And I try.</p><p>...</p><p>The steps of my walk deceive me, each hit of the footwear.<br/>There is nothing different there, there is nothing.<br/>In my search I tremble, I fear how easy it is to get lost in the fog.<br/>There is nothing there that changes, there is nothing.<br/>Still my world is dislocated, I fear how fragile I am.</p><p>...</p><p>There is a path that calls me in a language that only I know, creepy words, full of terror, there is something corrupt inside, something has violated this part of me.<br/>I adjust my vision to the dark, I cover my eyes to adjust, I can feel her looking at me too, waiting.<br/>I do not know if it is the darkness or is she there, there are no more alleys, there are no more roads that I do not know, there is no part of me that I do not know how to look for.<br/>However, something in this place makes me feel like a stranger, a pilgrim away from any safe path.</p><p>...</p><p>I look at her feet, I don't know them, I look at her ankles, I don't know them.<br/>Her cloak of shadows does not allow me to see further, a bloody and malevolent dress covers her that excites the imagination.<br/>Her eyes shine, they are stars that cut the darkness of the sky, it is an indigo fire snatched from the hearth, they are storms, blue storms, and they watch me.<br/>Those eyes lacerate my being, I feel naked and lonely, there is nothing beyond me that she does not observe, she has hurt me.<br/>There is a soul in the streets, in my streets, that does not belong, there is a spirit in an alley that does not belong to me.</p><p>...</p><p>I approach unsure, fractured, my legs are pulled towards her.<br/>We must erase what is not natural, what obscures the landscape, what is not lantern glass.<br/>I notice her scared, she is gathered in a ball, she takes shelter in a personal embrace from which she does not want to be released.<br/>In these darkness I barely see her shapes, my hands seek her hands, we must remove the strange and cast it out.</p><p>...</p><p>And as if it were the child of chance, lit in fire, in primal coals, in the absence of all perversion.<br/>Never has something so bad been so beautiful.<br/>It is always like this, from ancient times, from the birth of the first cities, from the first embrace.<br/>Eternally light falls in love with darkness, their union is indivisible, both are covered in love, in despair, in pain.<br/>In thinness, in misery, in disgrace, in lament the lovers throughout the eons feel the attraction of their opposition, the unmistakable nature of their essence.</p><p>...</p><p>Here and there the worlds merge, my touch was never warmer, his hands never more icy, his white skin under the moon (my sister), is transparent leaving blue veins in the open<br/>How can shadows be so white? How can black amber be so bright?</p><p>...</p><p>His feet do not hold and there are no strength in his arms, consciousness has left a dying body that plays at being alive ...<br/>I can feel his rhythmic breathing, so weak and silent, in my arms the most beautiful of the strange, of the disturbed slowly dies ...<br/>We must eliminate what corrupts, the perversion of what the ancients told us, what they told us, the evil history of our beginning and the terrible end of our hopes ...<br/>I can feel the city falling on me, I can feel the loneliness clutching my neck, the sadness of what was lost opens a crack in my chest and the intoxicating wine of my tears gushes out.</p><p>...</p><p>I have been taken away from the liturgies of this existence and there are no guarantees, the cults of civility fell when tonight arrived.<br/>There is no return, there is no salvation and my soul falls prey to a hunter, a lady with white hands and eyes of stars.<br/>My reality melts into it and I see the salts of life dance in my being, I carry her naked body through the streets to which I look like a monster, the stone plates creak under my irritated and annoying feet, the facades of the houses they look at me sullen and tense at such a horrible sight.</p><p>"Stay, stay".</p><p>My house is no longer the same, I see her with eyes that were not those of that morning, she receives me with hostility and lets me enter into a yawn that I never recognized.<br/>I lay her on a bed that is repelled by the idea that a being alien to the possible and common falls on him.<br/>I no longer belong to this reality, it never did, we are strangers, strangers in a city full of lantern glass.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>